Texas meets new york
by luluFABULOUS
Summary: When Jessie's 3rd cousins Kendal and Sophie visit for the summer holidays things get a little bit heated between Kendal and Luke (in more ways than one) and there is a little bit of competition between Emma and Sophie, the sisters are instantly disliked by Emma Zuri Ravi and Luke could it be a case of jealousy or just a bit of Texas vs New York competition? Luke&Kendal k to b safe
1. Chapter 1

HIII! Ok so this is my first Jessie fanfic and I'm hyped, I used to only do Mi high exclusively but I started reading some Jessie fanfics and kinda ditched my two stories that people are still waiting for, haha not a good look.  
>Anyway, I figured mostly Americans would read this coz it's Jessie and stuff but the problem is...I'm Australian...and I know like nothing about America, so this is gonna be interesting, if I do muck up and say Canada is a street in new York or something, lemmie know (: oh BTW before I started writing this I did a bit of research and did you know that it takes like 43 hour to get to California from New York! I thought it took like 2 hours max! But then again I live in Australia. Xx Lulu<p>"Right I want everyone down here in 5 minutes!" Jessie yelled from downstairs.<p>

Zuri came skipping down the stairs, Jessie watched as her pink skirt went up then down each time she jumped.

"What's up Jessie?" Zuri asked, "I have some news but I wanna wait for everyone to come downstairs".

"Come on people!" Jessie yelled as she clapped her hands.  
>They all walked down the stairs one at a time, first Emma who was wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans a blue head band with a little blue boe and blue flats,<p>

"Talk about colour coordinated" joked Jessie.

Ravi came down quickly after Emma, he was wearing a green top and light gray pants.

Then last to come down was Luke who was wearing blue jeans and a baggy shirt.

"Right everyone, so you all know that summer holidays start tomorrow, and normally we'd spend the summer holidays in a jet and on our way to some private island. But not this time, we're staying here for the holidays, because...my third cousins Kendal and Sophie are coming to stay for Christmas!" Exclaimed Jessie excitedly.

"So what you're telling me is that I don't have to pack for anything?" Emma said.  
>"Well yeah I guess, but that wasn't really the point-"<p>

"Are you done, can I go?" Asked Zuri.

"Well, I guess but-"

"Sweet, laters!" Said Luke then he went back upstairs.

"Do you kids even want to meet my family?" Jessie asked.

"Well if they all dress like you...no not really" said Emma as she motioned at Jessie's outfit, a blue checked blouse and white pants.

"Jessie, I would love to meet your two cousins, Sophia and Kennedy" said Ravi.  
>"It's Sophie and Kendal!" Sighed Jessie.<br>"That's fabulous Jessie!" Zuri smiled, "I am leaving now" then she skipped back upstairs.

"Yeah me too Jessie, Mrs Kipling is probably waiting for her massage" said Ravi then he left.

"Wow they all scatter, like that" sighed Jessie.  
>"Yep! Like mice of the titanic" Emma said, "anyway bye!" Then she skipped upstairs.<p>

Jessie dropped herself onto the couch, "Burtrum! Make dinner" she called.  
>"Shut up! You do your job I'll do mine" Burtrum yelled from the kitchen.<p>

Jessie closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Kendal's Pov

Sophie and I walked into the small Texas airport, we had never traveled alone before, in fact forget that we had never traveled at all before, doing it alone, just us two was a bit scary.

Half the airport was filled with family and friends saying goodbye.  
>There was Mum, Dad, Gran, uncle Sam, our little brother George, my best friends Stacy, Louise, Donna, Zara and some of Sophie's best friends, even her ex Jono showed up and there were a few of mum and dads friends too, this was such a big deal because we normally spent summer as a family camping, and I would always start the songs around the camp fire and Sophie would play guitar.<p>

We said our final goodbyes then walked to the little plane and got on.

Sophie looked like she was already from New York.  
>She was wearing white ripped short shorts, short black boots, a black crop top, a white see through Cardigan, leopard print sunglasses and she had her long hair tied in a ponytail.<p>

I stared at her outfit and she noticed me "what? Just because we're from Texas that don't mean we can't look good" she said.

"Yeah but you do realise we at going to New York, don't be surprised if someone tries to grab your butt" I joked

Sophie laughed and so did I.  
>We found our seats and after they did a safety check and all that we took off.<p>

The flight was short, Soph and I even forgot we were on a plane because we were playing concentration and footsies sitting down the whole time.

The plane landed and it gave me a fright I nearly jumped onto Sophie.

We got off the plane and went into the airport, well I can tell you this it was like twenty times the size of ours back in Texas.

I noticed a chubby bold guy with a sign that said Reeves.

That was our last name, Kendal and I walked over to him,  
>"Hello are you Kendal and Sophie Reeves?" The man asked.<br>"That's us" I said as I looked over at Kendal.

The man told us to follow him, we were expecting a taxi or some meep meep car but instead we were taken to a black polished car.

Is this ours?" Sophie asked.  
>"Yeah ugly right" said the guy,<br>"Really hideous" smiled Sophie.

"Ok get in" He said, Sophie and I went to put our bags in the boot but he took them for us and chucked them in the boot.

Sophie and I smiled at each other and jumped into the back.  
>I sat at the end and Sophie sat in the middle.<br>The guy went to the front of the car and started the engine then we drove away.

Hey guys so what did you think? I tried my best and hopefully you guys liked it. If you didn't I'm sorry if you did then yay! Please review next chapter will be up in the next 3 days xx Lulu 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So chapter one was not a total fail, I hope...I don't know you tell me what you thought please by reviewing and maybe while you're at it you can review this chapter too! Please? It means a lot to hear what you have to say, and I grantee you every writer on this loves reading reviews from you guys, they are just so encouraging. So thank you anyways, hear is chapter 3 of Texas meets New York. Xx Lulu

Sophie's Pov

I made Kendal come out of the car before me, I had never been anywhere outside Texas so this was all new for me.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the car after Kendal.  
>I went to get my suit case but there was already some guy with a giant trolley thing for bags I guess, he picked our bags up and put them on the trolley thing.<p>

I looked over at Kendal and she gave me a nervous smile and I returned one.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Jessie is always talking about you. I'm Tony" the guy smiled then he pulled his hand out and I guess he expected me to shake it so I did the polite thing and pulled my hand out to his for him to shake.

His hands were sweaty and gross, he shook Kendal's hands too after he turned back around to his trolley thing and started walking, Kendal wiped her hand on her black skinny jeans.

I smiled then we followed Tony inside and Burtrum came in after us.

We walked into a lift, I was excited and scared, mostly excited, I hadn't seen Jessie for over 2 years.

Jessie's Pov

Emma was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Zuri was on the floor with her Barbie dolls.

Luke and Ravi were in the screening room watching some 'extreme stunt' show.

That was alright for now, I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a purple dress with flowers, a little jacket and a thick brown belt with boots and my hair out and wavey.

I heard a bell and Kendal and Sophie walked out followed by Tony and Burtrum who were holding their bags.

"Kendal, Soph!" I exclaimed as I ran over to hug them,  
>"Hey Jessie!" Smiled Kendal,<br>"Jessie! Hey! Wow! What a nice place!" Exclaimed Sophie.

Zuri and Emma got up and walked over, "girls this is Zuri and Emma, Zuri Emma this is Kendal and Sophie" I smiled.

"Hi" smiled Emma,  
>"If you are gonna be staying with us you need to know two things, one. the TV is MINE from 2-4, and two. touch the hair, that'll be the last thing you ever touch" Zuri threatened.<p>

"Zuri!" I yelled, "don't be rude"

"Oh it's alright, we don't watch TV and as for wanting to touch other peoples hair...no thanks" said Kendal.

"Oh my gosh I love your cardigan, I think I have one like that" Emma said as she admired Sophie's see through cardigan.

"Thanks, my nan got this for me in LA it's a Rik Steve original, there are only 10 in the whole world, sooo no offence but I don't think you'd have one" Sophie smiled sweetly.

I noticed Kendal nudge Sophie, "Whatever" said Emma under her breath.

Emma and Sophie stared at each other coldly until I had to break it up.

"Ok we all have nice clothes, Emma why don't you and Zuri go get the boys while I show Kendal and Sophie their rooms" I said.

Emma turned around and pulled Zuri along with her.

I looked at Kendal and Sophie, "aww you two have grown up so much!" I smiled, "come on let me show you your rooms"

The three of us walked upstairs, I opened the door to the room opposite Luke's.

"This is probably the best room In the house, the only reason it hasn't been taken yet is because it is opposite Luke's room, and the only reason he hasn't taken it is because it's right next to Emma, she uses her blow dryer all the time" I said.

"So, this room is totally worth it!" Kendal exclaimed.

Kendal's Pov

I looked around, astonished, there was a queen bed with blue and purple blankets,  
>The walls were a pretty sparkling blue, there was a HUGE TV mounted on the wall above the walk in closet and there was a little balcony and a pretty blue carpet.<p>

"I'll take this one!" I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked.

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be awesome" I smiled.

"Ok" Jessie said, "I'll show you the other room" She walked with us down the hall and opened the door and there was a nice room but not as nice as mine, it had purple walls a queen sized bed a pretty big TV that wasn't mounted on the wall and a walk in closet, and the carpet was green.

"I guess this is my room" Sophie smiled.

"Great, you can unpack later, I want you to meet Luke and Ravi" Jessie said as she rushed us out of the room.

3rd Pov

"And then she was all like, oh its a Rik Steve original and there are only 10 in the world so I don't think you'd have the same one!" Exclaimed and angry Emma.

"These girls sound pretty vicious" Luke said,  
>"You have no idea, one of them, Kendal I think said she wouldn't want to touch my hair!" Yelled Zuri.<p>

"Well they haven't done anything to us Luke, we should wait till we meet them" Ravi said.

Just as he finished his sentence Jessie walked down stairs with Kendal and Sophie.

They both walked over to Luke and Ravi, "hi, I'm Kendal and this is Sophie, you must be Luke and...Ravi?"

Ravi was speechless, "well they're hot that's for sure!" Luke smiled.

Kendal examined Luke, he looked about her age, slightly taller than her freckles brown eyes and brown curly hair, "Um...thanks?"

"It's all good baby" Luke said as he blew a kiss at Sophie.

"Oh, I think a little bit of vomit just came up in my mouth" Kendal said.

"It's alright, no need to be jealous there is enough Luke to go around" Luke smiled as he put his hand around Kendal's waist.

"Get your hand off me or I will make you feel pain, in a place where most guys don't wanna feel pain" Kendal said.

Luke laughed and pulled Kendal closer, she pushed him off her then kicked him in the...well you get the point.

Jessie started laughing, but when she noticed everyone watching her she ran stopped and smiled, "what? A girl can't enjoy herself without being judged?"

"I really do not like you!" Luke squirmed.

"Its alright honey, not a lot of people do" she smiled then gave Sophie a high five.

"Time for dinner!" Called Bertrum from the kitchen.  
>Sophie and Kendal walked in first and were followed by the others, Luke last.<p>

It was a very awkward night, Luke was sitting next to Ravi and Zuri, and Kendal was sitting next to Sophie and Emma and Bertrum and Jessie were at the end of the table each.

"So...Kendal, I've been hearing a lot about your dancing and singing, its pretty impressive" Jessie said breaking the silence.

"Oh haha yeah" smiled Kendal,  
>"You know Luke is a pretty good dancer himself, he is in a dance crew" Jessie bragged.<p>

"Oh, cool so am I" Kendal said,  
>"What kinda dance?" Luke asked,<br>"Mainly hip hop" Kendal answered,  
>"Cool, you any good?" Luke asked,<br>"So good I sometimes worry about her" Sophie smiled.

"Cool, maybe after dinner you can show us some moves" Luke grinned.

"Oh no I don't know" Kendal said,  
>"What? Oh you can't actually dance and you paid Jessie and Sophie to say that stuff?" Luke teased.<p>

"You know what, fine I'll do it" Kendal said folding her arms.

"Can't wait to see it" Luke smiled.

"Trust me it'll be worth the wait" Kendal smiled.

Kendal's Pov

I managed to finish my dinner first, so I ran upstairs and got changed out of my blue skinny jeans and black top that said: if you can dream it you can believe it.

I put on my gray baggy pants and black tank top and my purple converses then I tied my wavey long hair into a lose high ponytail.

I looked into the mirror, and I felt like I was about to go to meet my crew, Warriors. (That was the name of our crew).

I started warriors because there was a dance crew me and my friends wanted to join but we couldn't because apparently girls can't dance so we wanted to send a message and ended up becoming one of the most popular dance crews in town, everyone wanted to join because to be honest we are awesome.

I walked out of my room and downstairs, Luke and the others were waiting for me, I jumped from the fifth stair and landed very close to Luke, "take notes" I said then I turned around flicking him in the face with my hair, he put his hands up and stepped back.

I put my iPod on the CD player and salute by little mix started playing.

I started dancing and everyone looked surprised when I did a few back flips and a few front flips too, my dancing was quick and complicated and judging by their faces I was good.

Jessie and Sophie clapped Zuri and Emma just watched me with their arms folded Ravi stared with one brow raised and Luke, well Luke had the best reaction he was speechless and looked a bit angry.

"That was amazing Kendal!" Jessie exclaimed as she hugged me tight.

"Haha thanks" I smiled smugly and I looked at Luke.

He walked over to me, "good job" he said.  
>"Thanks" I smiled,<br>"Luke pulled his hand out for me to shake, I looked at it for a second then I just shook it and to my surprise I got shocked.

"Ow!" I squealed as I pulled my hand away.

"Yeah, your back flips were a little messy" he said then ran upstairs followed by a laughing Emma and Zuri.

I looked at Jessie and Ravi.

"Wow, I don't get what's so amazing about that geez" Ravi said then he walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry Kendal, I'll get him to apologise" Jessie said.

"Nah it's alright, come on Sophie can you help me unpack" I asked,  
>"Sure" Sophie smiled then she followed me upstairs.<p>

"Oh my gosh they HATE us!" I exclaimed.  
>"I know! Especially that Emma, what are we gonna do?" "Maybe we should just stop talking to them, like ignore them if they say anything to us we should just roll our eyes and look away, if they keep talking we walk away" I suggested.<p>

"Yeah but we are gonna see them everyday, I mean we are LIVING with them" Sophie sighed as she let herself fall on my bed.

"Well we can try" I shrugged,  
>"Ha! Yeah we'll 'try'" said Sophie.<p>

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Louise and get some sleep, I'm really tired today" I said.

"Ok, night" Sophie said as she left my room.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Louise's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey is that Louise?"

"Yeah hi, um who is this?"

"Stace! It's me! KENDAL!" I laughed.

"Oooohh hey Kenny"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, how bout you, how's Sophie and Jessie? She hasn't gone all New York on us has she?" asked Louise.

"I'm not too good, Sophie and Jessie are alright, and I'm not too sure, Jessie is kinda half half" I said.

"Why what's up? Why are you not good what's wrong! Is it Sophie? Did she make you ask Jono out again so he would forget about her and move on? What is it?" Louise asked.

"No she hasn't done that again, it's just a couple of people we are staying with, they hate us! Like seriously, and I don't know why!" I said.

"Oh...well just ignore them, you're in NEW YORK! I'm sure you and Sophie can keep yourselfs busy in New York" Louise said.

"I guess, so how about over there, anything new?"

"Well Stacey and Tommy are dating but that's about it" Louise said.

"I'm not surprised, look I'm tired Lu, I'll call you tomorrow Ok?"

"Yep same, bye"

"Bye!"

I hung up then started slowley unpacking then I changed into my PJs, a blue long sleeved top with the words love on it and PJ shorts,

I got into bed and looked at the time, it was 11:21,  
>"Well I sure took a while packing" I smiled to myself then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.<p>

Heeey so what did you think? if you hated it I don't mind it's Ok. JUST REVIEWWWWWWWW! Pweeees? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I only realised a few mins ago that my last chapter was freakishly long. It was like two thousand and something words long, wow! Anyway this chapter won't be as long...I thinks, anyways enjoy xx lulu.

Kendal's Pov

I was the first to wake up. It was 6:35am, I went walked into the walk in closet and realized here was also a bathroom in there, it was at the end.

I opened the door and had a shower, then brushed my teeth shaved then got dressed.  
>I wore black doc martins, graysilver jeans and a white shirt with screw perfection written on the front then I let my long brown hair out and I left the room.

I think I woke everyone up with the shower,  
>I went downstairs and Burtrum was already making breakfast, "hey I can help with that" I said.<p>

"You! Cook! Ha I'd like to see the day!" He laughed.

I sat down and rolled my eyes, Jessie walked into the kitchen wearing her PJs with her hair poofed up on one side of her head.

"Morning" I smiled, "morning and wow you wake up early" Jessie said.

I shrugged,

"Well the others will be up in a bit" Jessie said sitting down next to me.

"Oh...great" I said sarcastically.

"Once you get to know them you'll love them as much as I do" she smiled.

"Mhm" I sighed, "so what are we gonna be doing today?" I asked.

"We are going to central park!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Wow! A park!"

"Come on it'll be fun, well as long as Mrs Chesterfield doesn't stop us to say hello" Jessie smiled.

"New Yorkers are weird, I mean what's wrong with someone saying hi?"

"Nothing, ask me what's wrong with Mrs Chesterfield saying 'hi' and you'll get the total opposite response" Jessie said.

"O...k" I smiled.

Luke came into the kitchen wearing baggy pajama pants and he was shirtless, I stared for a second then looked back down at my plate trying not to stare, I hate to admit it but he had a very nice body...does that sound wrong? Yeah probably.

"Luke, really, again?" Jessie sighed.

"What?" Luke asked.

Jessie sighed, "never mind"

The thing I was dreading the most happened, Luke sat right opposite me, so I had to resist the urge to stare.

Burtrum brought our breakfast,

It was waffles and I had juice,  
>"Thank you" I smiled looking up at Bertrum.<p>

"Whatever" he said then walked away,  
>I started eating then I noticed Luke was staring at me, when I looked up he quickly looked away.<p>

I raised my eyebrow, "what?"

"Oh nothing" Luke smiled,  
>"O..k..." I went back to eating my waffle when Ravi walked into the room.<p>

"Good morning" he said.

Jessie waved and Luke said nothing, I looked at him and noticed he was staring again,

"Seriously! Why do you keep staring at- hold on" I said, I pulled out my ringing phone.

It was dad,

"Hello Dad?" I said.

"Sweetie... Where-where is your sister?" Dad asked constantly getting cut off by gun shots.

"Dad! What's going on?!" I asked worried.

"Sweetie...th-there has been an atta- attack...i- I'm sorry but-y...y...you're gonna have...have-ha- have to stay with Jessie until it's safe to-to come back" dad said.

"What! Dad!" I yelled into the phone.

"The rebels are here and...and I don't-don't know-kn- kno- know where yo- your mum is" he cried.

"But...but she's alright, right daddy?"

"I don't...I don't know, look I gotta go, I'll...I'll call you- I'll call you when I can" he said I heard a gun shot that was a lot louder than the others and a loud yell, it sounded like my dad.

"Dad! Dad! Daddy! Please dad!" I cried into the phone but there was no response and someone hung up.

I put my phone down on the table and stared at it.

"Kendal what's wrong?" Jessie asked concerned.

I tried to speak but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

Luke looked over at me almost concerned.

"Kendal?" Jessie asked.

"Attack...dad...mum...missing" I stammered.

Jessie immediately knew what I was talking about.

"Oh Kenny" Jessie sighed as she gave me a hug.

Emma burst through the door, "what's up with her?" She asked.

Jessie looked at me, and I nodded.

"There has been an attack back in Texas where her parents live, her mum is missing" Jessie said hugging me tighter.

Emma put her hands over her mouth, "oh my gosh I am so sorry" she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her thankfully.

"But I also have a sinking feeling dads been shot too, I...I heard a really loud gunshot and a yell that sounded like his and then someone hung up".

"Well all we can do is hope, do you still want to go to the park?" Jessie asked.

"N-no you guys should go, I'm gonna go tell Sophie" I said holding back tears.

"Ok" Jessie smiled sadly as she rubbed my back.

Sophie's Pov

I had woken up about 5 minutes ago and I was about to get into the shower when there was a knock on the door.

I grabbed my sweat shirt and gray pants and pulled them on before saying come in.

Kendal walked into the room with a sad look.

"Kendal? What's wrong?" I asked.

"There was an attack back home, mum is missing and we are going to have to stay here for a while longer than we expected" she explained.

My eyes had tears in them, I was in disbelief.

"But...what about dad?" I managed to ask.

"I don't know, when he called me there was a really loud gun shot then he was gone, I'm praying it wasn't him who got shot" she said quietly and sadly.

"Mum is really missing?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm gonna go to my room, if you need me come get me Ok?"

I nodded then she gave me a hug and walked to her room.

I dropped myself onto my bed and started sobbing into the pillow.

Kendal's Pov

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed, I pulled put my diary and went back a few pages to when I said I hated my mum and that I had lost all respect for her.

I ripped the page out and threw it across the room into the bin.

It missed and instead went out the door near Luke's door, I got up end went to pick it up when Luke opened his door with a football.

I picked up the scrunched up piece of paper and showed it to Luke, "I was just picking this up"

He nodded,  
>"What is it?" He asked.<p>

"Um...nothing important" I said quickly.

"Can I see then?" He asked.

"Um...no" I said.

Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Really, its not important" " I said walking back into my room.

I closed the door and fell on my bed, I still hadn't cried, why? I usually would have burst out in tears when I heard, I had a hard exterior but I was a real softy.

I pulled out my phone and dialed dads number but no one picked up, part of me was expecting that but the rest knew it couldn't happen.

I went to the draw next to my bed and pulled it out, there was a little black box, dad had given it to me before I came here, he told me not to open it until I get here and now I was here so I opened it and found a charm bracelet and a necklace, the necklace had a picture of mum on one side and dad on the other.

The charm bracelet had a little dolphin which was my favorite animal, a little microphone, a treble clef, a little rectangular charm with he letters LM printed in pretty hand writing, I guessed it stood for little mix my favorite singers.  
>And another similar rectangular charm but it just had a bunch of numbers and letters, it had K3ND4L, I looked at it for a while and realised it said Kendal, I smiled, but why didn't dad just put my name on it. Oh well that's dad for ya! Gotta make everything so complicated.<p>

There was a little note in the box, it said:  
>KENDAL, my beautiful baby Have fun in NY and I can't wait to see again.<br>The necklace is from your father and the bracelet is from me, your loving mother. Xx love ya gorgeous.

It was from mum! She did know me!  
>I slipped it on and wondered if they got the same stuff for Soph, I nearly got up to ask her but just in case the didn't I decided not to.<p>

I pulled out my phone to call mum and dad to say thanks but I remembered they were...well I didn't know where they were or if they were even alive.

I frowned and started worrying again, there was a knock."come in!" I called.  
>I expected Jessie or Sophie to come in but instead I got Luke.<p>

He came in and stood awkwardly in front of me, "hey, er I just wanted to say sorry, for everything I realised that you are going through some pretty tough stuff and the last thing you need is me being...well me being a pain, I'm really sorry" he apologised.

I was surprised and I smiled, "thanks Luke, really appreciate it but uh...were my back flips really that messy?" "They weren't that bad, you just need to work on your technique and landing"

"Oh" I sighed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing" I said.

Luke looked at me closely, "seriously what's wrong, I'm not talking nothing for an answer"

"Fine, I'm Ok" I smiled.

"Ok lemmie rephrase that, I'm not taking, nothing, I'm fine, I'm Ok, don't worry, everything's fine, never mind, nothing important, nothing's wrong, I'm good ooorrr...get lost Luke for an answer" he smiled cheekily.

I smiled back, "fine, so dance is pretty much the only thing I'm good at and I've always gotten bad grades at school and I even had to take extra lessons at home or repeat year 7 and it was the governments law, I've put all my energy into dance and sometimes I feel like its all been a waste and I should have not waisted my time on dance because making it big in the dance industry is not easy lots of people want to be dancers and I am not that good, I always act like I think I'm good around the crew but in reality I suck and there is really nothing else I am good at so I've already failed in life"

"But you are good Really good You definitely haven't failed, don't beat yourself down" Luke smiled now sitting on the bed next to me.  
>"Luke I'm 14, I'm frigging 14! I can't even do a standard back flip" I sighed.<p>

"Yes you can you just need to practise You are amazing. When I saw you dance I was so shocked, I have never seen anyone dance like you" he said.

I smiled, "you really think I'm amazing?"

"Do not repeat this!" Luke smiled, "but yes! You're better than me even"

"Thank you" I said, "no ones ever been so nice to me"

It's alright, hey I've got an idea! You should come to the park with us and I can help you with your back flips!" He suggested.

"Ooh I don't know" I said.

"Come on it'll be fun!" He smiled.

"Fine" I smiled and got up off the bed and we walked downstairs together.

Luke's Pov

We walked downstairs and Jessie Ravi Zuri and Emma were about to leave.

"You two coming?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said, we ran down and jumped into the lift before the door closed.

Kendal looked over at me and smiled.

We got out of the lift Emma was talking to Zuri and Jessie and Ravi was talking to Mrs Kipling.

"What's up with the giant lizard?" Kendal asked.

"I've lived with that boy for 2 years and I still have no clue" I smiled shaking my head at Ravi, Kendal laughed, "is she like his girlfriend or what?"

This time I laughed, "we all have our suspicious"

We walked out of the building and got to the park, "Do you wanna start practising now or play some football?"Luke asked throwing his football in the air, "oh right you probably don't play footy, sorry"

"Trust me, I play" she smiled then she hit the ball out of my hand and ran onto the field, and I followed.

We played for about 45 minutes then we decided to go and do what we came for.

"Wow! You are really good" I said,  
>"Thanks my...dad taught me" she said sadly.<p>

"Hey I'm sure both your parents are fine" I said reassuringly.

She looked down and kicked her black doc martins on the ground and looked back up at me, "I keep telling myself that, but that's really just a wish or hope, but I know they are probably both dead somewhere and here I am telling myself they're fine when I know, they are far from it"

"Well wishing and hoping is the only thing we can do, so it's what we're gonna do" I said.

"It's not enough" she whispered looking back down at her shoes.

"Well it's better than nothing" I smiled.

She looked back up this time with tears in her eyes, "no, no it isn't, it's the same as nothing"

I pulled her into a hug and after about 5 seconds someone taped my shoulder, I let go of Kendal and turned around. I was surprised to see my ex Mara standing there, she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue rose and flats and she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Luke!" She smiled.  
>"Mara! What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"I'm having a picnic with my sister Jarrah" she smiled putting her hands on her hips, she looked at Kendal,

"Oh sorry, Mara this Kendal, she's staying with us for a while, and Kendal this is Mara, she's my...ex" I said awkwardly.

"Hi" Kendal smiled.  
>"Hi...um if you don't mind me asking are you two..."<br>"Oh no no no, we're just friends" she said.  
>"Oh Ok, I gotta go now see ya Luke, bye Kendal!" She smiled then walled away.<p>

"Nice ex" Kendal smiled.  
>"Oh shut up!" I laughed shoving her playfully,<br>"Do you wanna work on those back flips now or should we ask if we can join Mara and Jarrah at the picnic?" She laughed.  
>"Sometimes I really wanna kill you!" I joked, "come on let's work on the back flips"<p>

"Ok" she smiled.  
>We worked on the back flips for about two hours then Jessie said we had to go back home for lunch.<p>

Kendal's Pov

We walked back home and I was so tired, but I had my back flips perfect now.

I dropped myself onto the couch and Jessie came and dropped herself next to me.

I looked over at her, "I have never sweated so much in my life" I said rubbing my four head.

"Luke worked you pretty hard hu?" She smiled.

"Yeah...why are you smiling like that?"

"I've just never seen Luke so dedicated to helping someone" she said.

"Oh...I guess there is more to him than you thought" I smiled.

"Yeah, or maybe he just wants to spend lots of time with you" Jessie smiled nudging me playfully.

"Aha nooo Luke and I are just friends, JUST friends, nothing more" I said getting up.

"Dude, I was joking" Jessie said lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah haha so was I...wait no I wasn't Luke and I are just friends...but I knew you were joking and I was too... Wait no no no scratch that I wasn't joking! Obviously, but you were joking and I was being sarcastic...wait no I wasn't being sarcastic about Luke and I but...no I wasn't being sarcastic at all I just-"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I know perfectly what you mean" Jessie smiled then she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not interested if that's what you're thinking!" I called after her.

"Interested in what?" I turned around and found Luke standing behind me.

"Oh, hey Luke... Um Jessie was just trying to get me in one of her plays and I was telling her I'm not interested" I lied.

"Oh, well I was about to watch a movie, do you wanna watch it with me?" Luke asked.

"Umm depends what movie?"

"The Hunger games, mockingjay" he answered.

"Oooh I love the hunger games! Are we allowed to go to the movies?"

"I'd like to think so, it is in our house"

"I don't think its come out on DVD yet" I smiled.

"We have it in the screening room, my dad is good friends with Josh and he got a copy of the movie on DVD before it came out" Luke said.

"JOSH HUTCHERSON?!" I exclaimed getting out of my seat.

"Yeah, you know him?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Pft well I know OF him" I said with just as much sarcasm.

"I didn't think you were that type of girl" Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think you were obsessed with movie stars"

"It is not an obsession!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Ok, I've actually met him, he gave me this shirt because it was getting too small for him" Luke said.

"Oh, well it's a nice shirt, come on let's go watch the movie" I smiled staring at the shirt,

We walked into the screening room, I sat down and he got the movie ready.

"So uh...can I have that shirt?" I asked.

Luke laughed and sighed at the same time, "nah, buuuttt if you're willing to take it off me..."

"Eww not worth it!" I laughed.

"Funny coming from someone who was staring at me this morning when I had my shirt off" Luke chuckled.

I could feel my face go red, "I was not staring!" I smiled.

"You're red!" He laughed.

"Is that movie ready?"

"Yeah just a sec" Luke said as he pressed play.

He came and sat down next to me, the movie went for about 2 hours, I had actually nearly cried at one point because whenever they mentioned war or death or murder my mind would go straight to mum and dad.

When the movie was over I looked at Luke, "do you have part 2?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'm starving I'm gonna go eat something" Luke said then he got up and left.

Sophie's POV

I had spent most of the day still in bed thinking about mum and dad, mum was my best friend and dad was the best dad anyone could ask for it was 4:45pm and I was hungry and still in my PJs.

I got out of bed and went to get dressed, I wore light blue high waisted jeans and a large gray shirt and I left my hair out.

I pulled on my ugg boots and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Luke was sitting in the kitchen eating a taco.

"Hi" he said.

I tried to talk but each time I opened my mouth I felt like I was gonna cry, so I smiled.

"Has Kendal told you?" He asked.

"Mhm" I nodded.

"Oh well I'm sorry about that" he said.

I smiled and got a plate and a taco.

Kendal skipped into the room.

"Hey Soph" she smiled.

I managed to get a little "hey" out of my mouth.

"Luke and I just watched mockingjay, Luke has it on DVD because his dad knows Josh Hutcherson" Kendal smiled sitting next to me.

My eyes went wide and I looked straight at Luke.

"THE Josh Hutcherson?" I asked forgetting about mum and dad.

Luke nodded, "yeah are you a fan too?"

"Of Josh, yeah but not so much the hunger games" I said.

"You don't like the hunger games!" Luke exclaimed.

"Nah, it's pretty much a group of kids running stabbing or shooting with a boa and arrow then kiss" I said

"She's cray cray" Kendal smiled getting a taco.

"Haha how long did it take you to figure that out?" I asked.

Luke laughed and Kendal rolled her eyes with a smile.

Aaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh I did it again, another bloody long chapter, what is wrong with me. Sorry for not updating xx Lulu REVIEW! please. 


End file.
